


Keeping Order

by ASOUEfan



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, Ratched
Genre: Alternate Universe, Choking, Crossover Pairings, D/D/s, Dom/sub, Domestic Chores, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Gags, Jealousy, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Spanking, Venable/Ratched/Reader threeway seemed like a good idea, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASOUEfan/pseuds/ASOUEfan
Summary: Mina and Mildred run an orderly ship in their house, and their new pet hasn't quite got a handle on Ratched's tight routine. Plus any excuse she can find to dispense punishment will be taken - despite their sharing of the relationship.ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
Relationships: Mildred Ratched/You, Wilhemina Venable/Mildred Ratched, Wilhemina Venable/Mildred Ratched/You, Wilhemina Venable/You
Comments: 30
Kudos: 162





	1. Chapter 1

Mildred dissected the choice cut of meat into three unequal portions, carefully weighing out each bowl and setting them aside in turn. Despite being a domestic dinner, she wore tight latex gloves to protect her pale skin and perfect nails from the juice that oozed from the morsels of steak. Her hair was curled and pinned neatly off the back of her neck, her style classical and unchanged.

She changed gloves and repeated her method for the vegetables. The slice of her large carving knife was smooth and timed to a set rhythm as she hummed inside her head. There was a delicate balance to it, but she enjoyed being able to organise everything with the same clinical precision she dedicated to her work.

Snapping off her second pair of gloves, she touched the toe of her pointed heels to the pedal-bin, and dropped them in the trash. Mildred cast her eyes around the downstairs of the house, heels echoing on the oak wood floor. “Where are you?” She called expectantly, knitting her hands at her waist.

A flurry of footsteps hurried down the stairs, a thin runner in the centre of the wooden steps giving the perfect period aesthetic that Mildred insisted upon. Mina wasn’t fussed one way or another as long as you could keep it sufficiently clean. She wasn’t interested in the gaudy modern look either, so simply let Mildred take care of the house details.

You hop off the bottom step, eyes wide searching which way she is, and without a word you sweep your hair around one side of your shoulder, dropping to your knees at her feet, breathing heavy from rushing. Mildred didn't like to kept waiting. “Hmm.” She murmurs, as your press your head against her stockinged knees. “Its shortly before five and I have prepared dinner, yet you’re upstairs, out of sight doing goodness knows what - “ Mildred sighs in distaste, but despite her cold manner, catches her fingers on your cheek, scritching behind your ear.

Your chest heaves a vague sound, not even a word. Its enough. Mildred fists your hair and drags you along the hallway on your knees and tosses you against the kitchen island with a surprising thud. “I was doing the beds!” You yelp in protest even though its not a good idea to talk back.

“At 5 in the afternoon?” Mildred snatches a spatula from the bamboo holder on the counter and brings her arm quickly up and down, slapping you beating you with the flat metal like a paddle, making you squirm and cover your face against the counter. “Beds are done in the morning you lazy little shit!”

“But Miss Venable had me drive her to work and - !“

Mildred straightened and stood back, wetting her lipstick covered lips with a flick of her tongue. “Lift your shirt.” She barked in a serious tone. You pant and catch your breath, falling forward onto all fours and lifting the tails of your shirt - your only piece of clothing allowed, and bare your ass to her. “Tell me how many you deserve pet, and if you take them quietly, I don't have to tell Mina about this.”

You nod gratefully, better not to include your other Mistress. She’d demand more. “Six, maybe?” You murmur hopefully, daring to peer up but Mildred shoves your head back down. “There are six bedrooms.” You reason.

Mildred smooths down where she had messed your hair up, she likes you to look your best even while taking punishment. You lower your shoulders, raise your ass and close your eyes, controlling your breathing as Mildred brings the cold metal spatula down hard onto your flesh. You wince, of course, but you’re used to it. She prefers the metal, the stainless steel. It has a clinical edge to it that makes her smile.

Thats all you want. Her smile. Miss Venable’s. They take care of you, and you take care of them.

As she calls out number five, you hear the jangle of iron keys in the front door, and then the wood slam closed. Miss Venable places her bag down, hooks her key in the little box, and cuts a slow path down the hall toward the large kitchen at the back of the house. Her cane clack echoes a hollow wood-on-wood sound between her careful footsteps, turning through the doorframe just as Mildred finishes number six, and is holding the spatula up in the light making sure its clean and you’ve not bled on it, before returning it to the holder. “Greet your Mistress.” She hushes, flipping the material back down over your smarting red raw ass, and you scamper to Miss Venable, knees rubbing - you don't bother to stand for such a short distance.

You passionately throw your arms around Miss Venable’s sweet scented skirt, the lavender colour matching the deepening colour on your buttocks. You’re able to kneel up with Miss Venable, because of her back - which is not a topic for conversation, she doesn’t bend down so easily. So you’re at her waist where its easier for to caress your cheek and rub her thumb over your cheekbone and down your jaw, seeng the tears in your eyes. “Mildred, didn’t I say that I would be the one to dispense punishments on weekdays?” Mina tsks, her lips tight. She tilts her head slightly, long red ponytail swinging around her shoulder.

“Oh it was just a little thing.” Mildred dismisses her like one of her staff.

You bury your face in her blazer and Mina strokes your hair, unused to being the comforting one of the pair. But she worked unusual hours compared to Mildred’s stricter routine, so she was guilty of missing you more, and giving in to her _own_ desires now and then. “At least call me next time.” Mina sighed at her girlfriend, before her eyes fell on you. Leaning heavily on the cane, she removes her arched glasses and passes them to you, so you have an excuse to leave your Mistresses to talk briefly. You hold her glasses carefully and push to your feet, hiding your expression as you grit your teeth - your ass stinging as you move. She wants her glasses changed. Downstairs bathroom, where she prepared for work in the mornings she kept her house-pair, thicker set and dark plum, a hair brush, and moisturiser.

“I’m not picking up a telephone and calling you at work simply for some minor domestic infraction.” Mildred lowered her voice as you walked away, understanding what Mina wanted. _They_ were equal, you were _their_ pet. You shouldn't witness them bicker or argue - it was important you respected them both equally.

“Goodness sakes, why not just stick to the system. We have a system.” Mina hisses, pressing her palm into the silver birds head to step closer to the stoical nurse. “Don’t fuck this up like last time.”

Mildred lets out a laugh, her patients would call hysterical. They wouldn't recognise such an emotion from her. “Oh please don't tell me you’re getting sentimental Mina,” She teased, reaching to tease the end of Mina’s ponytail between her fingers affectionately.

“Of course not,” Mina snapped. Her grip opened and tightened on the head of her cane as she weighed how to handle the tempestuous woman. She was hot-headed and let her anger run away with her, where Mina could analyse and temper her responses for the long term benefit. “But she knows her place. She has potential, I’m not expecting a finished product in 3 months.”

Mina didn’t want to go through another round of interviewing potential submissive’s, spending months _without one_ in the process. They both needed to find the girl attractive, of course. She should know how to take instruction, run a household, manage a public persona with the domestic one - hiding bruises and a collar took practice. Plus, deal with two Mistresses not one. It wasn’t the easiest position to fill. Mina had pushed for you at the time, for it had gotten to a point that snark and sarcasm was the only thing holding their relationship together.

They needed you.


	2. Chapter 2

Miss Venable grimaces as she lowers herself to a tall-backed chair at the head of their wide dining table. She gives herself a minute, waiting for the niggling pain in the curve of her spine to settle before addressing the next problem. “Why isn't dinner ready?” With her free hand she gestured to the bare wood, not even a place setting. She rested her arm up and bunched her lips tightly.

“She’s getting to it.” Mildred flicked her stern eyes to you, just as you appear in the doorway. The little hairs on the back of your neck prickle, Mildred’s gaze making your toes curl.

You’re clutching Mina’s house glasses and only when she gestures you can approach, do you pad quietly forward her, feeling Mildred following your every step. You kneel beside Miss Venable’s chair to offer them up to her. “Get on with dinner, and open a bottle of red wine,” Mina pinched the glasses in two fingers and waved you away again.

Mildred watches your nod and the obedient behaviour, as she stalks slowly toward Mina and rubs her hands over the woman’s shoulders tenderly. Mina parts her lips just so, the outward affectionate touch something she would never initiate - Mildred’s hand was too near her spine, but she appreciated the possessiveness nonetheless. Mildred leant down to hush into her ear. “If you’re starting the wine, does that mean …?”

“Oh _definitely_ ,” Mina purred huskily. She heard the pleasant sound of vegetables sizzling, you silently taking on combining Mildred’s prepared ingredients, and adding a generous splash of red wine before pouring two deep glasses full. “For all the escorts those boys seem to employ, it staggers me they haven’t realised the most basic principle.” You place the stem of the wine glass in her parted fingers, and struggle to give the other to Mildred. You can’t look her in the eye. “Letting go isn't half as fun as being in control.”

Your hesitance drives Mina to stamp her cane on the ground, and you flinch hastily giving Mildred the wine and skirting back to the kitchen.

“ _Jeff_ and _Mutt - “_ Mildred chews up their name and spits them out, her disdain for Mina’s employers evident. “- should be admitted as my patients.” She didn't understand how Mina could stand being around such filth. Mildred would scrub the company of such connections and employ a whole new staff to run things. That was how she had gotten the psych wing under control. Purge the bad apples and the rest will roll over. “The amount of drugs they consume - there is not only addiction issues but they're clearly displaying aberrant behaviour - “

“I’m not going to refer, my bosses, to your outpatient clinic,” Mina laughed incredulously. Anyone, could be in need of a good shock treatment in Mildred’s mind. She was terribly keen on the leather restraints with you. She leant on her cane to stand, the creak of the chair just as likely to be from her bones grinding together. Mildred didn’t make space, or step back, just flared her nostrils at the challenge.

Mildred straightened the sides of Minas lilac blazer once she was up, so the buttons were directly, neatly in the centre. “You could the run the company Mina.” She cast her eyes down her girlfriend with pleasure. She cut quite the formidable picture.

“I already do,” Mina balanced between her cane and holding onto the back of the chair, letting Mildred fiddle and correct, looking over her shoulder to you switching the gas off and plating up the dinner with care. She had a craving for something other than food, but she would restrain herself for now. It was polite to first dine with your other half, before indulging yourself in deeper pleasures.“Those men would be a mess without the discipline I provide them.” 

“You enable them.” Mildred snapped quickly.

“And I enable _you_ ,” Mina returned her dark eyes warningly.

Mildred cocked her head, ignoring your sliding of place mats and cutlery, two place settings either side of the corner. “Meaning?” The red head lifted her eyebrows.

“She’s afraid of you,” Miss Venable murmured, waiting until you were in arms reach again before tapping her cane firmly. You pause what you're doing, the cane calling your attention but not explaining what she wanted. You feel your anxiety rise a little - disappointing Miss Venable was more dangerous. Her punishments were calculated, held for later. At least with Ms Ratched you knew _immediately_ she was mad. Miss Venable simmered and her eyes darkened, she could make cold creep into the pit of your stomach just _knowing_ you’d disappointed her.

You stare nervously between the two women, until Mina taps her cane louder and you do what you hope is right, and fall hurriedly to your knees, duck your head in respect. They were both, so damn _good_ at dominating you - together, were fiery combination.

The atmosphere was heavy, like a humid summer evening when you’re waiting for a brewing storm to break. Mildred felt her shoulders relax once you were down, beneath her. “Her job is to submit, Mina, thats all - “

Miss Venable’s nails work through your hair to your scalp, your groaning response involuntary. “Submission is only true if she _wants_ to do it. Fear is not the tool you need, she's not a member of your staff. She’s special. She’s _ours_.” You can already feel your thighs needing to clench, hearing her say those words.

“I know that.” Mildred said in exasperation.

Mina observed the way you shifted position, just slightly. Your toes tucked underneath you perfectly, just as she had shown you she liked it. “So sometimes, give a little,” Mina murmured, undoing the top few buttons of your shirt and revealing the swell of your breasts, not fully, just enough. Nudity wasn’t necessary to make her point and Mina didn’t appreciate excess. Your nipples were already achingly hard through the cotton at the mere brush of her fingers. “All she wants is to be doted on.” Mina chuckled at how easily she could control you. After a long day alone in the house, then Mildred’s penchant for making you bleed, you were weak for Mina’s delicately woven recipe of encouragement. “Let her in.” 

“Honestly Mina I don't know what you expect me to do that I’m not already doing - “ Mildred rolled her eyes at the display. So what if you liked Miss Venable better? This wasn’t a competition and she was quite happy with playing bad _doctor_ , not bad cop.

Miss Venable tugged on your hair and you tipped your head back into her lap, your thighs parting just more, the throbbing desire beginning to beat to life. “Encourage her affection.” Mina curled her hand around your exposed throat and tightened her grip. Your windpipe starts to tighten, and your hands snap behind you grabbing onto her calves as you struggle to fill a full breath.

“I’m in love with _you_. She's a plaything,” Mildred laughed in a derogatory fashion. Your cheeks suck in as you try and take deeper breaths but Mina’s palm squeezes, and you feel the thrill of that edge, the dizziness filling your mind. _God you loved her._

“Please…,” You croak.

Mildred had to admit though, the way your cheeks were starting to pale was, fascinatingly beautiful.She stared away, and folded her arms tightly across he chest. “I know what you’re doing Mina.”

The lilac-layered woman chuckled, and purred into your ear. “Do you need something, pet?”

Dragging one arm forward, letting go of Mina’s calf your hand reaches out with a tremble, as the oxygen in your blood starts to lower. You catch the thick material of Ms Ratched’s stocking with your fingertips. “I-I need you.” Your voice scratches.

“She’s asking for you, Mildred.”

The woman waits a beat or two, as your eyes start to roll and you feel the strength of your body fall into Mina’s lap. Mildred sniffs a sharp breath in and balancing one hand on the table she tucks her mustard yellow skirt under herself as she crouches, and presses her finger to the pulse point at your neck. “Pulse is getting thready.”

“Not like _that_.” Mina scolds, which Mildred tenses her jaw at shooting her girlfriend a serious look.

Mildred stands as she asks under her breath. She tugs down the sides of her felt jacket crosses her arms once again, refusing to let the perfection of her appearance slip even for a minute. And she would not be spoken to with flippancy in her own home, even by Mina. “Then we shouldn’t we go upstairs if we’re starting a scene?” Mildred felt her fingers twitch. Her need to punish was rippling beneath the surface of her fixed, cold expression. Even the smarting red lipstick did nothing to warm her, and you writhe at her feet held in place my Mina’s hands knowing the moment she dares delve between your thighs, you’re going to caned bloody for the state of you.

“Oh go on,” Mina goaded her, clamping a hand over your mouth. “I’m restraining her, whats the difference?”


	3. Chapter 3

Angled like this, Mina could bend and bow your body in just the right way, without needing to worry about her back. Sometimes the bed wasn’t a better alternative for her, which involved leaning and stretching which could quickly become problematic.

“You deserve someone to show you mercy,” Mildred breathed hotly, giving Mina a barely-there nod. Miss Venable turned you loose, throwing your head forward with a huff allowing you to gasp a gulp of air into your lungs, falling forwards and coughing from the sudden release. “Wretched thing,” Mildred gagged as the sweet stench of your arousal hit her nostrils. She swooped her arm across the dining table sending the silverware clattering to the floor, her wine glass carelessly knocked with it, shattering, making you jump from the bouncing shards.

“Mildred really, always so _dramatic_ ,” Mina rolled her eyes, though amused with the level of passion her girlfriend showed.

Blinking at the pool of red wine that was meandering across the wood you didn't notice until you heard the snap of a glove that she was hauling you to your feet, holding you impossibly close by the scruff of your shirt. “If you sully, my _fine_ rosewood table with your depravity, I will personally ensure you do not leave this house for the next month.” Mildred threatened, jabbing you in the chest with her finger as she lowered you over the dining table in front of her. “Are we clear?”

You tremble a nod. “Yes Nurse Ratched.”

“Good.” Mildred remained still, her perfect red lips a hairs breath apart. The heat of her breaths condensed on shining red lips. “Now spread.”

Mina ran her thumb over the beak of her crows head cane, feeling the thrill starting to tingle in her fingertips. Sipping her red wine - thankfully Mildred’s arm had not destroyed _her_ glass too, she tipped her chin up slightly to examine the little twitches of your expression, the darting of your eyes. You were in panic, and Mildred was loving every second of it.

You pull yourself onto the dining table, the back of your shirt not enough to keep your ass from plumping on the wood, her stripes of punishment throbbing on your flesh. It wasn’t enough to in any way hide the messed up slick of arousal, all sticky between your thighs. You whine as Mildred tears the sides of your shirt apart, the small buttons popping off and scattering to the floor. You yelp at the surprising strength hidden in those arms, the force with which her palms press your thighs apart. “Oh dear _God.”_ You hear the displeasure in your Mistresses voice.

You feel a single latex covered finger probe up through your folds, one long flick. When did she put that on? A wet sucking sound hits your ears as her finger pops out again. Your inner muscles clench immediately.

“Is she wet?” Miss Venable sips her wine, knowing how the smooth sensuality in her voice will you throb even more. She chuckles darkly.

“I wouldn't call _this_ , wet.” Mildred snaps the pair of gloves at you like an elastic band, stinging as it pinches your skin. “Its desperation.”

“I’m sorry!” You whimper. Of course your Mistresses enjoyed your willingness, your _need_ , but it was a fine line with Mildred Ratched. Too much, too keen, and it turned her off utterly. Not only did she want to make you work for the sweet releases your Mistresses offered you, but she wanted to enjoy stirring that darkness inside you, teasing just right, experimenting with sensation until she figured out just how your body ticked from desire, to devotion.

She’d barely touched you this evening and yet you were keening for her. That wasn’t fun. She wanted your guilt, your humiliation at wanting more mistreatment at her hand, deep in the knowledge you liked it. She wanted to see that realisation in your eyes each, and every time.

Nurse Ratched bunches her lips, and quickly slaps your sensitive folds with her palm, despite knowing how your dripping arousal will stick to her own skin; Mildred _needs_ to discipline you.

You cry out at the strike, curl over, bring your knees together despite how you haven't asked. But she makes you feel ashamed for liking her earlier punishment. It goes against everything this relationship is.

“You’re pathetic,” Ratched spat, the thrumming need in her soul to hurt you settling just a little.

Mina watches with raised eyebrows as you bite back at Mildred through brimming tears. “But you caned me Mistress! What do you expect - ! This is what you want … isn't it? Its the whole point of being your sub, I like it! I like it when you - _do_ things like that …” You complain.

Miss Venable pressed on her cane, biting back the jolt of pain she had to endure just to stand out of her chair. She lays her purple-leather gloved hand on your shoulder, eyes intense and firm. “Go upstairs. Put the shirt to wash,” Miss Venable orders, a calm control to her that Mildred never had.

You falter. “But Mistress - “

“Are you talking back to me?” Miss Venable’s fingers tighten into your collar bone, subtle pressure that forewarns you of worse.

You shake your head.

“Good.” Miss Venable diffused the situation with skill, returning to her hand atop the other, needing both to balance on her cane. You shimmy off the dining table, carefully avoiding the glass as your toes meet the floor.

“Clean and arrange my hat boxes in order. Then the shoes. I want each pair with their box, lined up in order,” Mildred snapped as you stepped past her.

“Yes Nurse Ratched.” You comply.

“Perhaps some mundane domestic chores will calm you down.” She barks.

“Thank you Nurse Ratched.” You parrot again, keeping your head bowed as you scurry from the room. They both watched the doorway, listening to your bare feet hurry up the stairs toward their bedroom, before Miss Venable turned her attention to her girlfriend with a wicked smirk.

“Arrange my hat boxes in order?” Mina repeats, chuckling. Her girlfriend was teasing you; you couldn't see it yet but Mina saw _straight_ through it.

Mina imagined it. How you would get upstairs - get to work, before realising you didn't know which ‘order’ Nurse Ratched wanted. Size? Colour? Value? You would move them back and for second guessing yourself wanting to badly to please her.

Miss Venable’s heels crunched over the splinters of glass, she didn't have to clean it up - that would be your job later. She reached her hand to Mildred’s trim waist, skirting her fingers under that tailored jacket to find her hip bone. She rubbed her thumb into it, forcing a reluctant sigh to escape Mildred’s red lips. Mina knew how to make her girlfriend soften just a little, those points of her body that were weak to the human touch.

The occasions Mildred accepted such tenderness were special, especially when they were in bed just the two of them, no games. Just love.

Ratched argued inwardly with her body, and its propensity to blush at Minas cleverness. “Don’t look at me like that, I couldn't think straight with her legs apart,” Mildred murmured with a wry huff.

Mina clenched her fingers triumphantly atop her cane. "So you _do_ like her." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest I wasn't expecting this to be popular at all, so was surprised and super happy when you guys had commented craving more! Sorry it took me so long, like I said, I hadn't actually thought people would read/want this, it just started as a little crack idea, but definitely developing it now! So thank you for the encouragement :)

You flit about the room lining up Mildred’s many pairs of court heels atop their boxes, then step back to look at the arrangement, trying to deduce something out of place that she could pick up on. You want to get this right. Its a test, one of many tests Mildred set you outside of your normal routine, dangling the possibility of praise at its pinnacle. You copy the whole thing with her hats anxiously.

You’d had a Dom before once, but not like this. Typical middle aged male, wanting someone and some _thing_ fun to come home to. He’d played his part and you’d played yours, but it hadn’t felt, _right_. Being dommed by a woman - a smart, beautiful, devil of a woman had seemed an enticing position. Then to find out there was two of them? You could feel the love they have for each other, and that in itself was the reason you stayed. You want to be part of _that_ , the family, the love, the security they offered you. Plus the _punishments_ …

Once you’d checked and triple checked its layout, you smooth the bedcovers, run your finger over the surfaces - as you know Nurse Ratched will check - then copy the motions in Miss Venable’s bedroom. The house was big enough they each had a room of their own, and one they shared with you. Miss Venable needed nights alone on the special memory foam mattress for her back, though she didn’t explain that as the reason. Mildred kept you away and busy on those nights, lest you hear the pained sounds coming from Mina’s room.

But Mildred didn't know how her girlfriend would call you in in the night, wave her hand bidding you to fetch the pills from the bathroom cabinet, fill a glass of water. You’d sleep on the rug beside her bed, just in case she needed you. Sometimes her arm would reach down and stroke your shoulder, and you could die from the bliss in those moments.

You heard the sound of heels coming up the stairs, and though you were confident with your work, your heart was hammering furiously from the adrenaline. Mildred opened the door with sharp efficiency and held it wide. “I hope you’re done. You’ve had _ample_ opportunity to get finished.” Her sharp tone made your chest tighten. It was both terrifying - that silver edge she laced through her words, but it was so lilting and feminine too. Melodic and smooth like - you blinked back to yourself and nodded. You blush, getting carried away in your thoughts about her.

“Yes Nurse Ratched,” The words trip from your mouth in a quick practised fashion.

Watching nervously from your knees, Mildred wanders into the room further, around the end of the bed and the display of boxes and hats you had laid out. Her tongue clicks a little, clasping her hands at her waist. Mildred can’t help the enjoyment of dragging it out for you before giving her verdict. Her eyes flash as her head snaps to you suddenly. Your shoulders tense.

“It’ll satisfy.” A quirk of her eyebrow betrays her otherwise stern expression.

You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding, heart fluttering happily seeing her pleased with you. Your shoulders slump relaxed again, feeling your cheeks beaming a proud smile, and before you know it Mildred is stepping slowly toward you. She lets her fingers sink through your loose hair to scratch your scalp gently. You lean in, almost purring how content it makes you - especially when you know such affections won’t last long. “Do you still need to release that tension, dear thing?”

You nod against her skirt, nuzzling the fabric. It meant so much more, coming from Mildred. These moments she let herself _want_ you. It had been hard enough for Mina to break down those walls - help Mildred accept who she was - and who she _liked_ romantically. She knew, of course, that darkness had always been there.

You had to have a few dark places, to care for those who fell through the cracks of society. Tending to other peoples pain, was a way of easing her own. It stopped that cycle of internal hurt she punished herself with, if she could find ways to legitimately let her own darkness out. Admit to herself she _enjoyed_ the screams they made, just a little.

Thats why when Mina had proposed the idea of having a submissive live with them - instead of continuing to risk being seen out together (frequenting places that Mildred would _not_ want to be caught) - Mildred accepted the suggestion.

Releasing your hair she leant over just enough to catch your chin and give it a gentle wiggle. “Well then. You see to yourself while I change out of my day clothes. Surely that will be enough, visual stimulation for you.” Her painted red lips pressed the outline of a perfect kiss to your forehead, then pointed to the large double bed indicating you could get on.

“Don’t you want to …?” You trail off, an expectant hope peaking in your tone.

“Oh. No no.” Mildred stared at you, how you climbed straight up and shifted your new shirt away under your ass, bunched the material to your hipbones, exposing yourself readily. Without shame. Mildred eyes drift to the slick creamy substance smeared between your thighs, and you feel your pulse race.

You _want_ her to look. You want to see that waiver of her lower lip like you had downstairs as she degraded you across the dining table denouncing your hungry arousal. You want that steel in her to snap and ravage you senseless, but instead she laughs at you spitefully. “Organising a few hats doesn’t earn you _that_ ,” Mildred chuckled in bemusement. “Really.” She shook her head to herself as she unzipped her skirt, as though your request was down right absurd.

You felt goosebumps prickle your arms, the little hairs spiking up in humiliation. But that didn’t change the fact that when you dipped your fingers between your thighs, feeling around the soft layers of labia you find yourself more than wet still. _That_ was humiliating too. She could treat you so dismissively and yet you wanted more of it, more of _her_.

You watch the elegant way she undresses, how the more she does the more of her subtle femininity is exposed to you. You swirl your clit with your finger and gasp lightly, you’re so damn sensitive you could come right now. Underneath all that stiff fabric, Nurse Ratched has a stunning figure - one she is showing you more and more of. You breathing comes heavier as you watch the sides of her blouse flutter apart to show a padded cream silk bra. _Yes!_ You urge yourself and plunge two fingers inside yourself with a groan. 

Mildred steps out of her dress and folds it over her arm - just about to slip out her blouse, when something ticks in her expression. She turns hastily to you. You were already - “Stop that! Stop that _at once_ ,” She growled terrifyingly, snatching your hand away from your slick arousal, pulling your fingers clean out of you with a wet pop. 

“But you said I should -!” You stumble to your feet. Your ache was nowhere near satisfied and the wetness between your legs felt peculiarly cool all of a sudden - the heat of the room gone in an instant. What was she doing?

Even in her petticoat she was formidable, yanking you off the bed by your wrist with surprising strength. It was an old house, and still had these quaint nods to once grand architecture like wash basins in the bedrooms -a feature that had been most useful. “How could I be so stupid,” Nurse Ratched reprimanded herself in hushed whispers, opening the taps up. Hot and cold water streamed suddenly out of them both. “Hands Millie hands!” She said in angrily, continuing to talk to herself as though repeating someone else's words, ravaging your skin with a bar of soap until there was a thick lather. “You have no idea how much bacteria lives on your hands - and to touch yourself with all that - “ Nurse Ratched tsk’d in short anxious pants, shaking her head. “It’ll make you sick sweetheart.”

Theres not point in fighting her - or telling her how bloody hot the water is and how much its burning; she's scrubbing so hard you fear you wont have any nerve endings left anyhow. Its _her_ you’re more worried about. That terror in her eyes, her fear for you as she cleaned your hands methodically, one finger at a time knuckle to nail, then the palm and all over again.

Had someone done this to her? What were they scrubbing off to be so forceful with it? There was certain kinds of people in the world that wanted to wash the bad right off you - whatever part of you _they_ decided was bad.

Just as you’re about to shout for Miss Venable, the stinging getting painful as she breaks though the top few layers of skin, she seems to slow. Rinsing your fingers and towelling them dry with a more measured rub, she calms. “There now.” She smiles at you. Her head tilts just slightly. You stare back at her, unsure what she's seeing, or remembering, but she's not herself. “You look pretty today. Did you know that?” A wavering touch lightly brushes a few strands of hair from your cheek, as if sighing at the sight of you.

“Thank you …,” You stammer, trying to deduce whats’ going on behind those dark absorbing eyes. “Thank you Mistress.”

She seemed satisfied now, whatever wrong she thought before now righted. “Hang my clothes up, right hand side of the closet, you know where,” She bids you calmly. 

With now trembling hands you collect up her shed clothes and neatly place them on hangars, as Mildred slips into a simple cotton dress with a waist tie, and a padded bed robe over. You feel her hands swoon around your hips as she comes close and bites the lobe of your ear, and your eyes widen. “Mistress …?” You breathe - this isn’t like her _either_ , and despite her momentary outburst with the hand washing, the way she's holding your waist feels incredible. You lean your cheek against her, her lips finding yours with ease. Turning in her arms you kiss her - you’re both _standing_ , her arms curled round you holding you to her and she's _kissing_ you. “Shouldn’t I … get M-“ You manage between kisses, cupping her cheeks and touching her - freely touching like she's never allowed, your mind is racing. “Miss Venable from downstairs?” You pant against her hungering lips.

Nurse Ratched seems to see herself.

She jerks back, taking her hands from you immediately and tightens the cord of her bedroom around herself. You step after her but she brushes right past you, touching a hand to her hair, checking the pins are still in place in that neat up-do. “Downstairs. Theres a mess of glass and wine still on the kitchen floor you’ve yet to tend to.”

Your heart sinks. For a moment, she'd seen you. “Yes Nurse Ratched.”


	5. Chapter 5

It doesn’t take you long to sort out the broken glass from earlier. Though the red wine has seeped into the wood more than you would like, you can probably coax it out with a little salt. That’ll be another days job though. Nurse Ratched had followed you downstairs and taken her spot on the deep sofa next to Miss Venable, without confessing a word of what had happened upstairs. A wry smile, a peck on the cheek from Mina, and Mildred seemed quite herself.

You brush the last of the glass into the pedal bin, watching them from afar. The shy sideways looks, like a pair of teenagers on a first date. One leans to whisper something back into the others ear, earning a playful swat and a laugh. They’re so in love; that much is obvious.

You can’t help but wonder what had tripped in Mildred’s memories, to react so suddenly the way she did. Scrubbing your hands like a child, talk of germs and bacteria. But she's a nurse, so thats normal right? You try and reason it out. And … sure she wears gloves for all sorts of things around the house. But meat is juicy and bloody and weird to handle, you’d not thought of her penchant for latex gloves as particularly extraneous.

You tuck the dustpan and brush back under the kitchen sink, frowning slightly in thought. “Come here pet,” You hear Mina call, her arm reaching out over the back of the sofa. It's then you realise you’ve been standing idle at the kitchen island for some time.

Miss Venable had her hair long and loose, showing she was relaxed and home, enjoying how Mildred lazily ran her fingers through it. You stare, picking apart this moment they're having, when not so long ago Mildred was kissing _you_ and not as her submissive.

You nod and pad barefoot across the kitchen through to the living room, kneeling in front of Miss Venable calmly, flicking your wheat blonde hair over your shoulder. As soon as you brought your hands up to Minas knees - Mildred cleared her throat sharply. You were clearly seeking Minas touch, Ratched observed, the way you purred and keened for Miss Venable. It was ridiculous, and unacceptable.

Mildred stood abruptly - making her authority clear as she smoothed her hands down the front of her robe. “Fetch your box,” Nurse Ratched barked stiffly, drawing her neck tall to gesture with a brief nod of her head. “On the mantle.”

Reluctantly, you push back up to your feet, ducking your eyes reverently as you pass. You collect the cornflower blue box, then return - offering it to Nurse Ratched who inhales sharply. She looks at you like you’re bidding her drink a glass of something poisoned, the way she grimaces. Your neck flushes, and your core knots thinking of those tightly pursed lips and how they kissed _you_ , wanted you, hungered for more from you - just for a moment. 

She could just collar you herself and be done with it. But no - she wanted Mina to do it to you. You were sub to _both_ of them, and it would do you good to feel a pinch of pain from Mina for once. 

Miss Venable taps her cane with a wood-on-wood _tock_ , and your head snaps in her direction. She gestures with the tip of her cane to the floor before her, not needing to instruct you. You kneel once more at her feet and proffer the box to her lap, which she takes and unlatches, then takes out your collar.

You reach your arms up to gather your long hair away from your neck, but instead your hands meet Mildred’s, who has already starting bunching your long hair into a pony, twisting it up to yank your head back and expose the bare of your throat. You gasp at the sudden tug, Mina only chuckling warmly as Mina leans to bring the leather collar around your neck and fasten the buckle at the front, shimmying it so the clasp isn't right under your chin where it could nick your flesh. “There. Feel better sweetheart?” Miss Venable cups your cheek and smooths her lavender lacquered thumb across your cheekbones. “I know how you appreciate being collared.”

“Yes Mistress,” Your voice scratches breathily, Mildred has your head so fixed in her grip still, it starts to reheat you in shameful places. “Makes me feel like I _belong_ , to you Miss Venable,” You murmur, smiling earnestly, raising your gaze to Mildred too, quickly to make sure it doesn’t seem like an afterthought. “Both of you.” But Nurse Ratched grinds her nails into your scalp a little harder - her plan backfiring. Your eyes start to water. Is it tears of emotion? Devotion and love thats already blossoming in you? Or is the way your hair is being slowly wrenched from your scalp? “Like I belong here, its my home. I’d _like_ it to be home, its only been 3 months but I can’t - couldn’t - go anywhere and -“ Your words tumble stupidly from your lips.

“Thats quite enough from _you_ ,” Nurse Ratched hisses, her hand leaving your hair to jam her thumb in your mouth depressing your tongue - stopping you talking any more.

“Nurse Ratched!” You garble in surprise. You gulp the pooling saliva from your mouth with a whine, trying not to press your teeth into her thumb. She leans over your head and shoulders to snatch something else from the box - expertly replacing her thumb with a ball gag. Mildred holds it with her palm tight over your mouth and cheeks, as Mina defers to her girlfriends desires, even if she gives the strict woman a bit of a _look_ while she does it.Mina still reaches around your hair to fasten the gag tight. 

Adjusting your jaw over the thick rubber ball - you can’t help the hungry throb that bursts between your legs. How she handles you, how the gag isn’t perfectly cylindrical like traditional ball-gags, but with a protrusion keeping your tongue down and filling your mouth uncomfortably. It was immobilising, you couldn't move your jaw now or get any sound more than a shameful gargle. No-one wanted to hear that. You clench your thighs hating - but loving, how the restraint is thrumming desire between your thighs. God, this was arousing. 

You hear the click of a metal clip, and before you manage to look up and around you feel the uncompromising yank on your neck - and you fall forward to your hands and knees. Mildred walked to the other end of the sofa, forcing you to crawl at her heel, so you were positioned on the opposite side from Miss Venable - _far_ from Miss Venable. Mildred tugged the lead of your collar as trained, wanting you to sit on your haunches as she sat back down neatly. “There.”

“Feeling possessive?” Mina raises an eyebrow in amusement, watching the way Millie grips the leather lead over her lap, both her hands squeezing and tightening on the leather, quick to yank it again when you slouch.

“I don’t like her fawning over you, Mina.” Mildred explained pointedly. “She needs to remember her place.” She made a show of placing _her_ hand on Miss Venable’s thigh - who was still in her work clothes, and shot a glance at you.

You burn in humiliation.

So it wasn’t that Mildred was feeling possessive of you, she was feeling possessive of _Mina_. You shrink back a little, while maintaining your straight backed posture, hands flat on your bare thighs, checking she can’t reprimand you again.Not that she needed reason, the mood she was in now.Not that you would mind. 

But you’d gotten the message, and _fuck_ if it hadn't been all your fault. Mildred had felt vulnerable. Not only were you closer to Mina than her, but she’d just let her guard down with you - kissed you - and you’d done nothing but ask for her girlfriend.


End file.
